August 1st
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: One-Shot. Ce jour-là, sept enfants se préparent à partir pour un camp de vacances, ignorant que la plus grande aventure de leur vie commence bientôt.


Bonsoir à tous! Pour fêter dignement les dix ans de Digimon en ce premier août 2009, j'ai écrit cette One-Shot. Digimon est un fandom très important pour moi, donc je me devais de faire une contribution à ma manière.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferait très plaisir.

**August 1st**

Les bras posés sur le rebord, il regardait le ciel vaguement grisâtre. C'était l'été et pourtant l'air était frais et désagréable. Il fronça les sourcils, déçu, avant de remettre correctement ses lunettes sur son front.

« Encore un temps pourri que je vais devoir me coltiner pendant deux semaines. »

- Taichi, enfin, ne reste pas là à rêvasser, lui lança sa mère depuis le salon.

Quittant son point d'observation, il entendit la télévision et les prévisions météo qui passaient à ce moment-là. Il ne les écouta pas, comme le reste de sa famille. Plus personne ne les écoutait car elles étaient devenues fausses. Du soleil était prévu pour la journée et une pluie infernale tombait, ou l'inverse. C'était comme ça depuis un mois et Taichi n'arrivait plus à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il était parti jouer au football avec ses copains d'immeuble. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Tu as bien vérifié tes affaires ? lui demanda son père qui lisait le journal.

- Je crois que j'ai tout, je sais pas, répondit Taichi en haussant les épaules.

Il y avait maintenant un reportage sur les canicules et les incendies les plus meurtriers en Europe. Super. Il trébucha sur une de ses chaussures qu'il avait oubliée de ranger, manqua d'écraser Miko qui s'en alla avec un miaulement indigné.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Taichi ! Tu te prépares à la dernière minute, ronchonna sa mère qui était en train de préparer des sandwichs. Je vais devoir te renvoyer ce qu'il te manque au camp et tu sais très bien que je déteste ça.

- C'est même pas vrai, c'est toi qui t'occupe de mes affaires, même quand tu dis que c'est à moi de le faire, réplique Taichi, indigné.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux magasines qui traînaient sur le comptoir, il soupira.

- T'aurais pas vu ma BD ?

- Non, tu n'as qu'à la chercher au lieu de traîner.

Marmonnant de vagues menaces, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Fais attention à Hikari, lui rappela son père.

Grognant quelque chose en retour, il ouvrit doucement la porte. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, et l'air sentait le renfermé. Dans le lit superposé du bas, Taichi devina le petit corps de sa sœur, tourné vers le mur. Il hésita un instant puis lentement s'approcha, s'assit sans faire de bruits. Il sentit Hikari bouger sous les couvertures et le regarder. Elle avait les yeux encore brillants de fièvre, et le visage un peu brumeux de sommeil.

- Pardon de t'avoir réveillée, murmura Taichi, penaud.

- C'est pas grave, chuchota Hikari d'une voix fatiguée. Je dormais pas vraiment.

Son frère préféra ne rien ajouter. Hikari dormait profondément et il savait parfaitement qu'il était fautif mais c'était Hikari, et jamais Hikari ne voulait blesser les autres. Il éprouva à l'instant un sentiment fort, qui le prenait quelques fois, un mélange d'amour et de tendresse et oubliant ses parents, il caressa les cheveux d'Hikari qui lui sourit.

- Je suis vraiment triste que tu ne viennes pas avec moi au campement, avoua-t-il. Ca va être moins drôle sans toi.

- Mais si j'étais venue, je t'aurais gêné, rétorqua Hikari en toussotant. Et puis, on ira ensemble l'année prochaine, d'accord ?

- Promis, répondit Taichi en souriant.

Les mains d'Hikari étaient glacées sur la sienne, toutes petites et tremblantes. Elle était exténuée et il préféra ne pas la tenir éveillée plus longtemps.

- Je t'enverrai plein de cartes, et des photos aussi.

Il l'entendit rire, puis tousser. Il attrapa sous le lit ses baskets, et sa longue-vue que son grand-père lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Miko repassa entre ses chevilles, ronronnant doucement. Il la prit dans ses bras, soufflant sous le poids.

- Ce que tu deviens grosse Miko ! Patapouf, va, déclara-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Le corps mou de Miko se détendit complètement dans ses mains, comme une peluche. S'il y avait bien un chat qui avait perdu son instinct de vie sauvage, c'était bien cette chatte. C'était tout juste si elle ne demandait pas aux rares oiseaux qui se perchaient sur le balcon de tomber directement dans sa gueule, afin d'user le moins possible son énergie. Sa mère entra dans la chambre, tout doucement ?

- Taichi ? On va bientôt y aller, tu as fini ? murmura-t-elle comme si Hikari dormait.

- Oui, c'est bon, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il laissa retomber Miko sur le sol pour qu'elle aille dans le salon, puis se pencha vers Hikari qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme si elle ne voulait rien manquer. Elle avait l'air minuscule dans son pyjama et quand Taichi vint l'embrasser gentiment sur le front, il devina l'éclat argenté du sifflet qu'elle ne quittait jamais, attaché autour de son cou. Le sifflet qu'il lui avait acheté avec son argent de poche lorsqu'elle était encore bébé.

- Amuse-toi bien, dit-elle sans parvenir à cacher sa déception.

Lui souriant une dernière fois, tenant les baskets dans une main et sa longue-vue dans une autre, il sortit à son tour. Son père vint le serrer brièvement dans ses bras avant de finir de lire son journal.

- On y va, Taichi !

- Attends j'ai soif, je veux boire un soda.

- On n'a pas le temps, enfin !

- On a toujours le temps, répliqua laconiquement Taichi, et il entendit son père ricaner.

En ouvrant le frigo, il vit les médicaments pour Hikari, dans un sac plastique. Cela le mit de mauvaise humeur et sirotant son soda à la pêche –sans bulles, ce qui désespérait sa mère « Pourquoi tu veux que j'achète un avec bulles si tu le bois sans ? » « Parce que le soda qui n'a plus de bulles a un goût que le soda sans bulles à la base n'a pas. Tu peux pas comprendre. » - il suivit sa mère qui portait son grand sac pour le camp.

Il entendit Miko miauler derrière la porte.

Le ciel était toujours aussi gris.

* * *

- Tu n'oublieras pas de m'écrire, hein ?

Il secoua la tête, serrant son ventre d'une main. Encore une de ses douleurs liées au stress. Personne n'était au courant, et de toute façon, ça passait assez vite. Il espérait bien ne pas en avoir au camp. Il sentit son harmonica coincé dans la poche arrière de son jean et le contact le rassura. Son père, conduisant rapidement, lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Il se rendit compte que ses yeux avaient la même couleur que les siens et il préféra ne pas y penser.

- Tu t'occuperas bien de Takeru, d'accord, Yamato ? Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

« J'en suis un aussi, être un enfant ça n'empêche rien », pensa-t-il en se mordant la langue.

C'était injuste de sa part, et il resta silencieux.

- Je me demande comment va ta mère depuis le temps, bah, je lui demanderai devant le car, continua son père sans savoir s'il suivait la conversation.

Yamato pinça les lèvres, fixant son attention sur la route. Son sac était à ses pieds et il passait son temps à y donner des petits coups. Il commençait vraiment à être nerveux. Cela faisait bien plusieurs mois que ses parents ne s'étaient pas vus plus de deux minutes consécutives et savoir qu'ils se parleraient pour un bon moment lui donnait la nausée. Ce n'était pas que leurs relations étaient réellement tendues, mais il y avait toujours cette émotion palpable dans l'atmosphère, comme si…

« Comme si ils avaient cassé quelque chose et qu'ils savaient pas quoi faire ensuite », avait dit Takeru le jour où Yamato lui en avait parlé.

Il avait été surpris par la pertinence de son frère, mais c'était bien normal. Les enfants ressentent ce genre d'émotion, ils sont bien plus fins que leurs parents à ce sujet, de façon différente. Yamato regardait son père et avait en tête l'image d'un vase brisé au sol, et surtout d'un long silence, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui était la suite logique des évènements. Logique de ramasser les morceaux et de mettre tout ça à la poubelle pour le bien de tout le monde. Les gens pouvaient après tout se faire mal, se couper. Mais ses parents avaient cassé quelque chose et restaient plantés là, hébétés. Même après toutes ces années.

- Ah, on est arrivés au point de rendez-vous. Tu as tout ?

C'était la troisième fois depuis le début du voyage que son père lui posait la question. Toujours ce vase qu'il avait oublié de ramasser. Il hocha la tête, et la douleur dans son ventre se fit plus diffuse. Il devinait non loin du car la silhouette de Takeru, minuscule et fébrile, serrant la main de sa mère. Il entendit son père émettre un bruit de gorge qui ressemblait fortement à un étranglement puis le vit allumer une cigarette. Il détestait le voir fumer dans la voiture.

Le temps s'était éclairci, mais très peu. On voyait à peine la différence. La gorge sèche, Yamato suivit son père jusqu'au car et redouta la seconde, cette fameuse seconde où…

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Ce blanc. Même maintenant, Yamato attendait la suite du « Bonjour », ce « Bonjour, chéri », ou « bonjour, mon cœur », tous ces noms ridicules qui lui manquaient cruellement à présent car ils étaient bien des souvenirs d'un temps révolu. Le temps où son père aimait embrasser sa mère sur l'oreille quand ils se promenaient tous ensemble, quand Takeru était tout petit dans la poussette, et lui à peine assez grand pour courir sans se casser la figure. Il était franchement bête

- Yamato, grand frère ! s'exclama Takeru en se jetant dans ses bras, le visage rayonnant.

Il sourit, passant ses mains sur la nuque de Takeru qui s'agrippait à lui. Il était toujours un peu gêné d'être aussi protecteur devant ses parents mais quand il vit le sourire de son frère, il oublia sa réticence.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Yamato, murmura sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je sais que tu seras un grand frère irréprochable.

- Moi aussi, je serai un frère irrépro… approchable ! lança vivement Takeru. On m'a dit qu'on fera des feux de camp, qu'on fera griller des marshmallows !

- Ah, c'est vrai que tu adores les marshmallows, gros gourmand, s'esclaffa son père en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un blond plus clair que ceux de Yamato.

- Surtout quand ils sont tout fondus, ils font des bulles roses, et ça colle partout, c'est juste… trop dégoûtant !

Dégoûtant dans le vocabulaire de Takeru n'était pas obligatoirement négatif et Yamato pensa à faire attention aux vêtements de son frère si sa mère ne voulait pas se ruiner en lessive. Il eut un léger sourire avant de sentir la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux.

- Ils font finir par être impossible à coiffer. Tu fais attention, j'espère ?

- Oui, oui, maman, ronchonna-t-il en repoussant les doigts soucieux de sa mère de son front.

- N'oublies pas que Takeru a un sirop à prendre. Au cas où il aurait une allergie alimentaire.

- Une allergie ? répéta Yamato, dubitatif. J'ai jamais vu un enfant manger aussi normalement que lui, et il a jamais eu de problèmes.

- Le camp, c'est la vie sauvage, lui rappela son père, très sérieux. Si vous tentez de manger des insectes ou quelque chose dans le même genre…

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, papa, vraiment.

- Je…

- Non, vraiment, le coupa Yamato devant le regard plein de reconnaissance de son frère. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

- Prends le quand même, trancha sa mère en lui fourrant le flacon dans une de ses mains gantées.

Ne pouvant retenir une grimace, il mit le flacon dans la poche avant de son sac.

- T'en fais pas, je l'oublierai exprès dans le car, chuchota-t-il à son frère quand leurs parents eurent le dos tourné.

* * *

Yoshie Izumi hésita une dernière seconde avant de frapper doucement à la porte de son fils.

- Koushiro ?

Silence. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Chéri ? Tu es prêt à partir ? Ton père veut bien t'amener jusqu'au car. Peut-être que tu veux que ce soit moi ? Et si on y allait tous ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Nouveau silence. Elle secoua la tête, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas dévoiler l'exaspération qui montait dans sa voix. Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre de Koushiro. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et la seule lumière qui était présente était celle des deux ordinateurs posés sur le bureau. Koushiro, impassible, regardait des fichiers sur le portable qu'il avait eu pour Noël tandis que l'autre était en train de télécharger quelque chose.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda sa mère à une distance raisonnable, Koushiro détestant qu'on regarde ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules.

- Enfin, Koushiro, depuis le début des vacances tu n'es pratiquement pas sorti de ta chambre, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sa mère, fatiguée. Je pensais que ce camp te ferait du bien, voilà tout.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, mais je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses si je t'ai déçu.

Mme Izumi tressaillit. Malgré tous ses efforts, Koushiro avait gardé cette politesse extrême qui lui permettait d'établir une distance entre lui et le monde. Ce n'était réellement un défaut –combien de fois les voisins avaient complimenté Koushiro pour ses bonnes manières ?- mais Yoshie attendait le jour où son fils s'autoriserait à dire un mot de travers, non pas pour le disputer mais pour être soulagée en quelque sorte.

- Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Koushiro, jamais. Je veux juste que tu t'amuses, en plein air. Tu feras des randonnées, tu vas apprendre plein de choses, et surtout tu vas te faire plein d'autres amis. Et je sais aussi que tu adores le poisson grillé, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Koushiro se retourna et malgré la pénombre, elle vit qu'il souriait doucement à son tour, presque gêné.

- Oui, c'est vrai que j'adore ça, dit-il à voix basse.

- Tu pourras en manger plein, vu que vous allez faire des tas de feux de camp, continua sa mère, sentant que la conversation était moins tendue.

Koushiro sembla hésiter un instant, et il eut de nouveau ce regard qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis le début de l'été, à mi-chemin entre la suspicion et la déception. Il soupira, puis se leva pour ouvrir les rideaux. Sentant qu'elle avait gagné une victoire non négligeable, sa mère vint l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- Je te laisse prendre ton ordinateur portable, si tu me promets de faire très, très attention.

Koushiro la regarda, étonné et ravi. Apporter un ordinateur portable était interdit et savoir qu'il avait l'autorisation de sa mère était bien un sentiment nouveau, comme s'il se risquait à être… un rebelle. Lui, un rebelle. Où allait le monde ?

- J'ai fini de faire ton sac, n'oublies pas de rajouter des affaires personnelles, je te laisse t'en occuper, déclara Yoshie avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas plus léger.

De nouveau seul, Koushiro secoua la tête, comme pour oublier quelque chose. Il n'y parvenait pas.

_Il faudra lui dire, tu ne crois pas ? Qu'il n'est pas, enfin…_

Il éteignit ses deux ordinateurs, prit le portable qu'il rangea dans sa pochette. Il était d'une propreté maniaque et malgré toute son affection pour l'appareil, il commençait à se sentir lassé, douloureusement distant de tout ce qu'il aimait. Il n'arrivait plus à s'approcher de ses parents.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ses parents, hein ?

_Nous l'aimons comme si c'était notre propre fils, pourquoi lui avouer que…_

Il coupa volontairement le fil de ses pensées, la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Il avait envie de vomir. Pas maintenant, ailleurs. Dès qu'il ne verrait plus le visage de sa mère, dès qu'il n'entendrait plus son père, peut-être qu'il irait mieux. Peut-être.

Il attrapa ses baskets, violettes et noires. Personne n'en connaissait la marque au collège, et plusieurs fois on s'était moqué de lui. Il s'en fichait, il ne cherchait pas de toute façon à attirer l'attention. Après un temps de réflexion, il chercha dans son tiroir sa connexion internet qu'il s'était payé avec ses propres sous. Cela lui avait coûté une petite fortune mais c'était devenu indispensable. Il le mit dans sa pochette.

_Je ne veux plus attendre, chéri. Je veux vraiment lui dire. _

_Et pour quoi faire ? Le rendre malheureux ?_

_La vérité ne rend pas forcément malheureux._

« Arrête-toi tout de suite », pensa-t-il furieusement. « Arrête de penser à tout ça, ça ne te fait que du mal, et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout conseillé de se faire du mal exprès avec ces choses-là. »

_Ces choses-là, c'est quand même important_, siffla une seconde voix dans sa tête, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa mère.

- C'est pas important du tout, c'est rien, marmonna-t-il en fourrant dans son sac à dos des livres de science-fiction qu'il ne lirait sans doute pas. Faut oublier.

_Oublier que tes parents t'ont menti ? Bravo, Koushiro, c'est une action parfaitement logique et raisonnable. Oublier qu'ils ne t'ont jamais dit que…_

- Ca suffit, trancha-t-il en balançant brutalement son sac sur son épaule. Plus tard. Mais ça suffit pour le moment.

Curieusement, il n'entendit plus rien et ce fut à peu près soulagé qu'il sortit de sa chambre. Par la fenêtre du salon, il vit les nuages se dissiper, dévoilant un ciel plus beau et clair. Il ressentit une émotion légère, et quand son père lui sourit, il oublia pour un temps la distance qu'il avait établi entre eux.

* * *

- Je ne porterai pas ça, dit Sora sur un ton définitif. Non, jamais je ne mettrai ça.

Toshiko Takenouchi lança un regard exaspéré à sa fille avant de ranger la jupe qu'elle venait de déballer.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même et me faire plaisir. Tu serais tellement mignonne là-dedans.

La jeune fille claqua sa langue contre son palais, secouant la tête.

- J'ai déjà mis ce qu'il fallait, maman. J'ai pris des shorts, des pantalons, les t-shirts, le maillot de bain.

- Le seul habit que je pourrai considérer de vaguement féminin, fit sa mère avec une expression qui se rapprochait plus de la déception que de la moquerie aux yeux de Sora.

- On en a déjà parlé, maman. Je pars au camp pour faire plein d'activités physiques, pas pour être jolie.

- Tu es déjà jolie. Tu pourrais l'être encore plus si tu faisais plus d'effort.

Sora détourna les yeux.

- Si être jolie demande des efforts, ce n'est pas la peine, je m'en passerai bien.

- Tu as beau dire ça, quand quelques années tu ne penseras pas du tout la même chose, rétorqua Toshiko d'un rire un peu crispé.

- Maman, arrête.

Préférant mettre un terme à la dispute, Sora se leva et retourna dans sa chambre chercher quelques petites affaires en plus. Le trajet entre le salon et la chambre était court mais elle ne put s'empêcher de boitiller vaguement, ce qui l'énerva.

- Tu devrais peut-être faire attention. Ou même ne pas aller à ce camp.

- Jamais de la vie, j'y suis inscrite depuis deux mois, et j'irai. C'est pas une minuscule blessure qui…

Sora se tut. La douleur était à peine perceptible, mais elle agissait comme une sorte de lutin s'amusant à la pincer depuis l'intérieur de son tibia. Saleté de tibia. Saleté de match qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire. Saleté de défaite. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mâchoires serrées et tenta de se détendre. Elle entendit sa mère la rejoindre, perçut son parfum de fleurs et cela lui donna la nausée, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer.

- Je me force pas, tu sais.

« J'ai juste envie de partir d'ici le plus vite possible », ajouta-t-elle intérieurement quand elle devina le sourire amer de sa mère dans sa voix.

- Je le sais bien, ma chérie, continua Toshiko, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles sans que…

- Que ?

Le « ma chérie » semblait très dangereux aux oreilles de Sora, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il pouvait l'être. Elle s'était habituée à l'atmosphère tendue de la maison, et particulièrement aux nombreuses remarques acides de sa mère sur tout ; ses cheveux qu'elle aurait dû laisser pousser, ses jeans toujours déchirés, son affreuse manie de partir sans avoir pris le temps de mettre le parfum qu'on lui avait acheté, et surtout son maillot de foot traînant dans un coin de sa chambre. Ce n'étaient que des détails quotidiens et ces détails étaient lourds, trop lourds pour Sora qui avait préféré baisser les bras. Si sa mère ne voulait pas faire d'efforts, elle n'en ferait pas non plus.

Là, au moins, elle se comportait comme une fille, hein maman ?

Elle se retourna, regarda sa mère. Elle avait toujours été jalouse de sa beauté, ses yeux très doux, sa manière élégante de marcher, les gestes délicats de ses doigts. Toshiko tressaillit puis finalement, Sora vit qu'elle abandonnait la partie.

« Bien, maman, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi », pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Ce n'est pas important, passe de bonnes vacances avec tes camarades.

- Très bien, merci.

Ses mains la démangeaient d'appeler Taichi mais elle le retrouverait dans une vingtaine de minutes au car, aussi elle préféra écarter de la main l'arrangement floral que sa mère avait déposé sur son bureau. Ca lui faisait mal de le regarder.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de partir.

* * *

Il semblait à Jyou que ses deux frères aînés étaient plus nerveux que lui à l'idée de partir à un camp de vacances. Un comble.

- Tu feras bien attention, hein, dit Shin en le prenant par les épaules. Tu seras l'un des plus âgés, tu devras être responsable des autres.

- Et surtout, ne cause pas d'ennuis, ajouta Shuu qui n'avait pourtant que quelques années de plus que lui.

- Vous vous prenez pour les deux clones de Papa ? lança Jyou avant de se féliciter intérieurement pour sa remarque.

Ses deux frères le regardèrent bizarrement.

- Je crois que je me ferai jamais à ton humour, lança Shin en retournant dans le salon.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Shuu, haussant les épaules.

Gêné, Jyou eut un petit rire étouffé. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Même s'il avait treize ans, c'était la première fois qu'il partait dans un camp de vacances. Son père, très protecteur, avait refusé qu'il y aille, prétextant des allergies diverses et variées, des crises d'angoisse sans fondement et autres problèmes de santé que Jyou n'avait jamais connu. Cette fois-ci, ce furent ses deux frères qui firent pression pour qu'il puisse partir en vacances.

Leur père était parti en consultation très tôt le matin, ce qui ne laissait guère d'autre choix à ses deux fils aînés que de s'occuper de Jyou. Shuu l'accompagnerait jusqu'au car. Pour la dernière fois avant le départ, Shin avait vérifié avec son petit frère s'il avait bien toutes ses affaires.

- Si en plus tu oublies quelque chose, ça va me retomber dessus, grogna-t-il en lisant une énième fois la liste.

Jyou ne répondit pas mais lui fit un sourire penaud. Il sentait bien qu'à l'instant précis il ne n'était qu'un fardeau mais le simple souvenir de ses deux frères se tenant face à leur père pour qu'il puisse partir en vacances le réconfortait. En général, ses frères étaient peu présents à la maison, tous deux concentrés sur leurs études mais savoir qu'ils tenaient à lui le rendait heureux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui faisait comprendre ça et il se promit de ne pas faire de crise de nerfs si rien n'allait comme il le voulait.

Enfin, il essaierait.

- Ouille, je me suis coupé le doigt, gronda Shuu en se tenant la main.

Jyou releva la tête pour voir à l'instant précis la goutte rouge qu'il coulait de la paume de son frère. Il sentit son visage devenir glacé et une nausée lui secoua l'estomac. Il commençait à voir trouble et il se força à détourner son attention. Shin vit qu'il se sentait mal car il houspilla son frère aîné.

- Tu vois bien que ça le gêne, va te soigner dans la salle de bains, enfin !

Surpris, Shuu fronça les sourcils.

- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue…

- Va dans la salle de bains. Ou peut-être que tu préfères que Jyou redécore le salon à sa manière, je suis sûr que papa appréciera.

Ne tenant plus compte des marmonnements de Shuu, Shin se tourna vers son frère, lui serrant fort le poignet.

- Respire, ça va passer.

Jyou tenta de sourire mais il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il comprit que cela le ferait vomir plus vite. Une sueur froide avait mouillé son front.

- Je suis trop débile, c'était vraiment rien en plus, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix bizarrement hoquetante.

Il s'arrêta de parler, la respiration sifflante. Shin le regarda gravement, ses doigts enserrant sa nuque en une prise attentive, rassurante.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ça, tu sais.

- C'est juste que c'est…

« La honte, gros nigaud, la vraie honte, comme celle des petits qui n'osent pas aller aux toilettes tous seuls », fit une voix narquoise dans sa tête, une voix qui était la sienne, mais plus grave et définitivement plus forte.

Il eut un frisson qui le parcourut de la nuque jusqu'aux pieds. Son frère lui fit un léger sourire plein de compréhension.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde, Jyou, tout le monde.

Jyou ne répondit pas, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il avait envie de mourir de honte dès qu'il s'évanouissait face à la moindre goutte de sang ? C'était juste impossible et pas du tout logique par rapport à ses propres désirs. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à renverser les choses, des choses, il ne savait pas lesquelles, pour le simple plaisir de le voir aller mal.

Shuu revint, un pansement au doigt. Il jeta un regard agacé à Jyou qui baissa la tête, désolé.

- Shuu, arrête maintenant, c'est pas de sa faute.

- Je sais, répliqua son frère aîné, mais Jyou vit qu'il ne le croyait pas.

- De toute façon, on doit y aller.

Jyou se mit debout, soulagé de ne pas vaciller. Dès qu'il n'y avait plus de sang en vue, tout son corps allait parfaitement bien. Il vit Shin mettre dans son sac une petite boîte blanche. Des médicaments au cas où.

« Ah, vraiment, Shin ? Vraiment ? »

* * *

Mimi arriva la dernière. Comme d'habitude, elle avait mis trop de temps pour prendre le plus d'affaires possibles – insistant sur le fait d'avoir une bombe au poivre si jamais un ours débarquait au camp – et son père, bien que fou d'elle, l'avait finalement attrapée par son chapeau de cow-boy, fourrée dans la voiture et emmenée au point de rendez-vous malgré tous ses gémissements, persuadée d'avoir oublié sa tente de poche.

- Par pitié, Calamity, tiens-toi tranquille, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien oublié.

- Et si jamais il y a une tempête ? Ou bien une attaque d'abeilles géantes ? bredouilla Mimi en fouillant dans sa besace. Ou alors qu'on n'ait rien à manger ?

- Mimi, tu pars dans un camp situé à deux heures d'ici pas dans une contrée lointaine.

La jeune fille fixa son père furieusement.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, dit-il sur le ton qu'ont les préadolescents et qui peut signifier grosso modo « Tu es dépassé, papa, donc laisse tomber, arrête si tu veux pas avoir la honte de ta vie, merci beaucoup, salut ».

Elle n'attendit pas son père et courut jusqu'au car où Mayumi et Saya l'attendaient. Elles poussèrent des cris de joie devant le regard médusé des autres parents.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tous les gosses portent des gants ? demanda finalement Keisuke Tachikawa prenant le poignet de Mimi.

- C'est la mode, papa, t'es bêbête dis donc, rétorqua sa fille en le dévisageant avec bienveillance, comme s'il était un garçon agité.

Il soupira, préférant ne pas en dire plus. Mimi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se mit à discuter avec ses amies à propos du camp. Elle était impatiente d'y être, et cependant terrifiée. Elle avait déjà fait d'autres camps de vacances mais celui-là serait différent ; il s'agissait de vacances avec les autres collèges et écoles d'Odaiba, ceux qu'elle avait vus une fois et déjà oubliés. Elle fit un petit signe à son père.

- J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances, Calamity.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, papa, c'est super gênant !

- J'arrêterai de t'appeler comme ça le jour où tu cesseras de porter des vêtements en peau de vache, rétorqua son père avec un grand sourire mutin.

Les oreilles rouges de colère, Mimi lui tira la langue.

- Pense à nous envoyer des cartes, tu sais à quel point ta mère s'inquiète dès qu'elle n'a pas de tes nouvelles.

- C'est ça, bye !

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser, enfin, ma princesse…

- Papa, grogna Mimi, morte de honte.

Quand elle s'avança vers lui, elle devina le sourire narquois d'un garçon près de la porte du premier bus. Quand il se détourna, le soleil frappa les lunettes qu'il portait au front, créant un éclat qui faisait mal aux yeux. Furieuse, elle secoua la tête, puis vint embrasser son père qui la serra fort contre lui.

- Tu vas me manquer, ma puce. Et n'oublie pas, hein ?

- Oui, oui, je sais j'enverrai plein de cartes.

Il lui fit un sourire rayonnant et pour la première fois depuis le début des préparatifs Mimi sentit une petite pointe de tristesse lui pincer la poitrine.

- C'est très bien, alors.

Sur ces mots il alla porter son gros sac dans la soute. Autour d'eux les autres parents embrassaient une dernière fois leurs enfants, leur faisant plein de recommandations. Mimi vit deux garçons blonds sourire à leurs parents avant de s'éloigner.

- Mimi, on monte ? fit Mayumi en lui montrant le car. Si tu veux qu'on ait la place du fond.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Quand elle monta les marches du car, elle revit le garçon aux lunettes sur le front la regarder avec insolence. Reniflant avec dédain, elle alla rejoindre ses amies. Son professeur regarda la liste, la fit passer.

- Attention, tu risques de tomber, il y a un sac juste devant toi, dit soudain une voix sur sa gauche.

Surprise, elle se tourna et vit un garçon roux lui sourire poliment. Il était assis près de la fenêtre, une pochette apparemment lourde sur les genoux. Il avait l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait là et ses yeux avaient une lueur de timidité distance. Mimi répondit à sourire. Il était mignon et avait l'air plutôt gentil.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, j'aurais pu me faire mal, dit-elle joyeusement.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, tu sais.

Elle vit qu'il portait des gants, tout comme elle. Cela la mit de bonne humeur sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Je m'appelle Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa. Et toi ?

- Oh ? Euh… Koushiro Izumi, répondit le garçon, un peu nerveux. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Derrière lui, une fille gloussa. Son visage s'empourpra et il se cala davantage contre la fenêtre. Il semblait déçu et vexé à la fois, ce que ne comprit pas Mimi.

- J'espère qu'on s'amusera bien tous ensemble, conclut-t-elle sur un ton enjoué avant d'aller s'assoir au fond du car.

Koushiro secoua la tête, puis ferma les yeux. Les deux heures de route s'annonçaient longues.

* * *

- Allez, les enfants, qui veut chanter une chanson ?

- J'arrive pas à croire que ma mère soit aussi têtue, marmonna Sora, le menton sur la paume de sa main droite. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est vraiment à moi de m'excuser ?

- Peut-être, peut-être, chantonna Taichi, les yeux rivés sur la BD qu'il avait finalement retrouvée dans son sac.

Sora grimaça.

- Tu ne m'écoutes même pas, espèce d'abruti !

- Bien sûr que si je t'écoute, tu viens de me dire que ta mère était chiante.

- Ma mère n'est pas chiante, je l'ai jamais dit comme ça, rétorqua vivement Sora, rouge de colère.

- Ca sonne pareil pour moi, avoua son ami d'une voix égale.

Sora ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Taichi releva la tête. Ses yeux bruns étaient plus clairs sous la lumière et il avait l'air de se retenir de rire.

- Pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ça ? Tu vas t'amuser pendant deux semaines, sans que ta mère soit sur ton dos. Profite et oublie, enfin c'est que mon avis.

Sora le dévisagea, pensive. Satisfait, Taichi reprit sa lecture.

- Mais si jamais…, commença-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Si jamais quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre.

- Ah les filles, on peut jamais les comprendre de toute façon, répliqua Taichi en ricanant.

- Pauvre type.

Taichi lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Bon, les enfants, qui veut chanter avec moi ?

- Moi, moi, moi ! fit une petite voix au fond du car. Moi, je veux chanter !

- Takeru, non, arrête de bouger, répliqua une autre voix, embarrassée.

Cependant, quelques secondes après, un petit garçon portant une casquette verte se leva de son siège, courant vers le professeur qui tenait un micro. Intrigué, Taichi l'observa un instant avant de voir un autre garçon blond, environ de son âge, se lever à son tour.

- Takeru, reviens t'assoir !

- Mais j'ai envie de chanter, Yamato, s'il te plaît.

- Takeru, arrête.

Le professeur eut un rire.

- Tu peux chanter avec lui, si tu veux.

- Que… Quoi ?

Taichi eut une sorte d'exhalation qui ressemblait à un rire. Surpris, le garçon se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait pas cacher la gêne qui colorait son visage, ce qui fit sourire davantage Taichi. Sora, nerveuse, posa une main sur le poignet de son ami.

- Ca t'amuse tant que ça de te moquer des autres ? chuchota-t-elle, agacée.

- Je me moque pas du tout, répondit Taichi le plus sincèrement qu'il put. Je trouve juste ça drôle.

Le garçon qui s'appelait Yamato ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait un regard très bleu sous la lumière, comme de l'eau et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Taichi éprouva une émotion brûlante, qui lui serra la gorge, un mélange de respect et de mépris qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Le garçon fit un mouvement de la tête avant de retourner à sa place, laissant Takeru prendre le micro du professeur.

Quand Takeru se mit à chanter, Taichi regretta de ne pas avoir pris son lecteur CD. Ce fut une pensée qu'eurent tous les autres enfants du car.

* * *

A peine Jyou descendit du car à leur arrivée au camp de vacances que son professeur vint le voir, tenant un grand sac en bandoulière. Il était encore un peu brumeux de sommeil, car il ne supportait pas les longs voyages en car, voiture, ou n'importe quoi nécessitant d'être assis plusieurs heures.

- J'aimerais que tu t'occupes du sac pour les premiers soins, tu es d'accord ?

- Oh euh…

Jyou sentit qu'il rougissait et hocha vivement la tête, très surpris.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr monsieur !

Honoré d'avoir une tâche aussi importante, il arracha presque des mains de son professeur le sac qu'il mit correctement à son épaule. C'était assez lourd mais il s'en fichait. Derrière lui, Mimi bavardait avec ses amies des activités de leur classe.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'on devra s'occuper de la vaisselle ce soir, dit Mayumi, ennuyée.

- Quoi, déjà ? s'écria Mimi, scandalisée. Je voulais qu'on soit tranquille aujourd'hui, moi !

- Allez, les enfants, dépêchez-vous de ranger vos affaires, qu'on puisse tenir le planning, aboya une surveillante, les yeux rivés sur une liste. Au fait, qui a laissé une bouteille de sirop dans le car n° 2 ?

Par réflexe, Takeru fit mine de se retourner mais Yamato l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule, le visage impassible.

- Avance et ne dis rien, marmonna-t-il.

En le voyant, Taichi eut un petit rire, ce qui fit grimacer Sora.

- Arrête de te moquer, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Mais je me moque pas ! s'exclama Taichi. Je trouve que ce Yamato est très drôle, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi il s'occupe autant de ce gamin, là, ajouta-t-il dubitatif, observant les deux garçons suivre l'un des responsables jusqu'aux tentes.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, fouineur, rétorqua Sora en lui fourrant dans les bras son gros sac à dos.

- Je te demande pardon, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu te décales un peu sur le droite, fit timidement Koushiro derrière elle, visiblement très chargé.

- Oh, excuse-moi ! bredouilla Sora, gênée.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa Taichi en souriant. Ca a l'air un peu trop lourd pour toi.

Koushiro, surpris, dévisagea les deux enfants un instant, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il eut l'air soulagé et doucement un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil.

- Vraiment pas de quoi, dit Taichi en faisant un geste vague de la main. Au fait, moi je m'appelle Taichi, Yagami Taichi.

- Moi c'est Sora Takenouchi. Et toi ?

- Oh euh… Ko… Koushiro Izumi, ravi de vous connaître, bégaya Koushiro.

Taichi eut un grand éclat de rire.

- Tu parles de façon super formelle, t'embarrasses pas avec moi, lança-t-il, amusé. Bon, laisse-moi prendre ton carton.

Koushiro le regarda, étonné, puis hocha la tête, tendant les bras. Les groupes étaient déjà faits et certains enfants avaient commencé à ranger les outils, le matériel pour la nuit, ou à installer les tentes. Il faisait à présent plus chaud, un vrai temps d'été et déjà Sora était impatiente d'aller se baigner au lac situé à quelques kilomètres du campement.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, Koushiro ? demanda-t-elle au garçon qui soufflait sous le poids des autres cartons qu'il portait.

- Oh, les activités physiques, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

- Si tu veux, on fera un foot, proposa Taichi.

Koushiro eut un rire bref.

- Peut-être, oui.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Takeru s'amusait à sautiller tout autour de la tente que Yamato aidait à mettre sur pied.

- Je veux aller jouer, Yamato !

- Attends-moi, alors, répliqua le garçon sans le regarder. Ou plutôt non, tu peux aller jouer là où je peux te voir.

Ravi, l'enfant s'en alla jusqu'au bord de la petite forêt. Mimi, tenant son chapeau d'une main, sourit à ses amies.

- Je vais aller me balader, les filles !

- Mimi, tu n'as pas fini de ranger tes affaires.

- Oh, les filles, soyez sympa, et je ferai votre vaisselle ce soir, promis.

Sans attendre la réponde de Mayumi et Saya, Mimi s'éloigna de l'emplacement des tentes, chantonnant pour elle-même. Sora, en la regardant partir, eut un léger sourire.

- Cette Mimi a l'air gentille, dit-elle pensivement.

- Ouais, peut-être, rétorqua Taichi en haussant les épaules. Bon, dépêche-toi, je commence à avoir mal aux bras.

- Mauviette.

- Répète un peu !

- Quelqu'un a mal ? fit brusquement une voix derrière eux.

Jyou, le souffle court, les fixait avec inquiétude. Il crispait ses doigts sur la bretelle d'un grand sac blanc. Koushiro, surpris, ne dit rien. Taichi mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Ah euh, moi, mais c'est rien, quand je vais poser tout ce barda ça ira mieux.

- Montre-moi ça quand même, lança Jyou d'une voix inégale. Je suis responsable, donc laisse-moi voir où tu as mal.

- Ah je, ah fais attention, lâche-moi, s'écria Taichi quand il se rendit compte que les gestes de Jyou lui faisaient perdre l'équilibre. Je porte des trucs fragiles.

- C'est pas vrai et tu le sais bien, répliqua Sora dans un murmure moqueur à son oreille.

- Oh la ferme, toi.

Jyou, serrant fort l'avant-bras de Taichi, eut un sourire satisfait. Il ouvrit son sac, fouilla dedans avant de sortir un flacon.

- Tiens, prends ça, et ça ira mieux.

Sur ces mots, il repartit d'un pas léger.

Il y eut un silence gêné tandis que Taichi regardait ce qu'il avait dans la main.

- Des pastilles contre le rhume ? lança-t-il, abasourdi.

- Le monde de la médecine sera toujours un mystère pour moi, dit Koushiro d'une voix plate.

* * *

Quand tout fut finalement prêt pour la journée, les enfants eurent le droit d'aller se promener dans les environs. Taichi, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression penaude de Jyou, avait remis le flacon dans le sac et proposé au garçon de faire un foot avec lui dès qu'il aurait fini de faire le tour des lieux. Jyou, étonné mais ravi, avait accepté.

- Je me demande où est passée Mimi, lança Sora, un peu déçue. J'aurai bien voulu lui parler.

- Va la chercher alors, dit Taichi d'un ton nonchalant. Moi, je vais aller faire une petite sieste. A plus.

Une brise agréable parcourut son visage et pour un instant, il oublia Hikari restée à la maison. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de se morfondre, sa sœur n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Se promettant de lui envoyer une carte dès le lendemain il fit le tour du campement. Yamato, ou quelque chose comme ça, discutait avec un professeur, sans quitter des yeux Takeru qui jouait dans les hautes herbes. Quand il croisa le regard de Taichi, il eut comme une sorte de sourire, avant de s'en aller à son tour.

A une centaine de mètres, en haut de marches taillées à même la pierre, Koushiro s'était installé près d'un petit temple à l'abandon. Profitant de l'ombre, il alluma son ordinateur portable et sa connexion internet. Dans un coin de sa tête, il repensa à la proposition du garçon aux lunettes sur le front, puis finalement passa à autre chose. Jyou, en bas des marches, ne l'avait pas encore vu, portant toujours le sac des premiers secours à son épaule. Mimi, non loin de là, se demandait s'il y avait des ours près du camp. Takeru cherchait des sauterelles entre les cailloux. Sora réfléchissait à ce qu'elle donnerait à sa mère comme souvenir.

Taichi, profitant du soleil, s'était perché sur la branche d'un chêne, les mains croisées sous la nuque. Lentement, son esprit dériva, bercé par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et les voix des autres enfants qui jouaient.

Ce fut là, en ce premier août 1999, qu'un flocon de neige fondit sur sa joue.

**Fin**


End file.
